Trillinia
Trillinia is a Boss from the Elite Tissue Club. She uses Midnight Skin. She has 3 Buster Cannons, 5 Pairs of Grape Cannons, a Rear Cannon, 1 pair of Chase Cannons and an Ultra Ram. HP: 20000000000000 Power Level: 4 1 3 1 Spawn: Spawns extremely rarely, but is a bit more common on The Field of the Tissues. Reward: $9000000 Regen: 80 HP per second. She has extreme Ram Damage, very high Cannon Damage and Range, decently high Reload Speed, and medium Move and Turn Speed. Behaviour: Much like other Tissues of Darkness, she won't target any other Tissues or anything that is part of The Pepsi Union. She is neutral on normal cases, only attacking if either she or A????a is provoked. Also, much like other Tissues, she will actively target Doblon God, The Chosen One, The Final One, SS Hyena, OPOMOR, the MINIONS Boss, The True Final One and A FANDOM User when she sees them. She has an FoV of 22500 Squares. If her target has Infinite HP, a HP value divided by 0 or no HP at all, she instakills + kicks them. She has 3 Phases. Phase 1 (at Full HP-50% HP): She has an attack where she can pull anything, that isn't a Tissue or part of The Pepsi Union, within 125 Tile Squares in Radius towards her, while doing so, she is immune to other Ships' Ram Damage and she has triple Ram Damage. The strength of the Pull is the same for AI's (which is 5 Square Tiles per second), but for Players it depends on the Points on Hull Strength (more Hull Strength means weaker pull, with no Hull Strength being 5 tiles per second while max Hull Strength being 2 tiles per second). Anything pulled by her can't move (other than being pulled towards her). She also pulls doblons towards her with this attack, if she collects it, she heals for an amount of HP depending on how much it would give (the amount of Score the doblon gives multiplied by 10). This attack lasts 10 seconds and has a 30 second cooldown before being able to be used again. She won't move during this attack. For anything with more than 1000000000000000000 (1 Quintillion) HP, they will be instakilled + kicked, overriding immunes. To see if she is using this attack, her ram fades into a bright Pink color when about to use it and fades back to the color of her other Weapons after the usage. If the attack is not active, she acts like a regular AI. Phase 2 (at 50% HP-15% HP): She will stop pulling stuff for now, but instead she spawns purple C4 bombs within a 125 Square Tile Radius around herself that will constantly grow. The C4 will Explode if rammed into or shot, dealing some damage to any victim within a 5 Tile Square Radius. If it lasts for 10 seconds, it makes a massive Explosion that does a lot of damage to any victim within a 25 Square Tile Radius. She also summons normal Tissues around her during this Phase. She will otherwise act like a regular AI. Phase 3 (below 15% HP): She gains her Phase 1 attack back, except now she can also heal from Fishing Boats, Mine Droppers (Fleet), Battleships and Men of War too (if they collide with her, they heal her for their Full HP). She also summons normal Tissues and Sentry Tissues. She also increases her Reload Speed by 25%, Cannon Damage by 20% and Cannon Range by 16%. On this Phase, she will be Immune to Twin Cannons. Trivia: * None... Category:The Tissues of Darkness Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Boss Idea Category:Doblons.io Boss Ideas Category:OP bosses